La persona correcta, el lugar correcto
by AdhLennon
Summary: Especial navideño, para no dejar la costumbre. Sirius tiene un sueño... más bien dos aunque le parecen una total locura... o no del todo. Slash


_**N/A: Hola! aquí ando otra vez por estos rumbos :D Esta vez con una especie de especial navideño con la novedad de que se trata de un Slash :) **_

_**Es el primero que escribo y estoy orgullosa de él... espero que opinen lo mismo :) **__**y también hay agradecimientos: A Helena Dax, a Queer as Folk, a Marysolecito y al espíritu navideño que no vive en mí y por el que mi historia no es tan acarameladamente navideña :D Ahh y a Ed Sheeran sin el que no hubiera podido escribir esto :)**_

_**Este bonito universo es de JK Rowling... yo solo me entretengo escribiendo. **_

_**Felices fiestas :)**_

* * *

Sirius Black despierta algo sobresaltado en medio de una habitación oscura y se pregunta qué demonios acaba de soñar, acaba de tener el sueño más loco que nunca en la vida ha tenido. Se ha visto bajo el muérdago, a punto de besar a alguien… alguien… se estremece de tan solo pensar. Son las tres de la mañana y es el veinticuatro de Diciembre, puede escuchar la respiración acompasada de Remus al otro lado de la habitación; ésta noche solo son ellos dos. Sirius ha decidido que este año no quiere ir a Grimmauld Place porque está harto y tampoco desea pasar las navidades en la mansión Potter a pesar de que James ha insistido hasta el cansancio; esta vez quiere estar solo. Por supuesto Remus, más que nada para darle tranquilidad a James, se ha quedado para hacerle compañía.

Así que Sirius toma la pequeña jarra en su mesita de noche y se sirve un vaso con agua pero en lugar de llevárselo a los labios, se lo lleva a la cabeza y deja caer el agua sobre ella; se sacude, solo lo ha hecho para que el agua se lleve la imagen de los labios que vio en sus sueños. Ahora su cabeza está mojada, así como su rostro y la camisa de su pijama; se vuelve a recostar y cierra los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que solo ha sido un estúpido sueño.

Despierta con el rayo de sol dándole de lleno sobre la cara y tiene un horrible dolor de cuello, debió quedarse dormido en algún momento de su meditación. Se levanta, mira alrededor: la habitación está vacía, Remus ya debería haber bajado a desayunar, su cama está bien ordenada y todo está en su lugar, Sirius niega con la cabeza y busca una camiseta, un suéter, además unos pantalones que no estén tan sucios y se viste rápidamente.

La sala común está casi vacía y justo cuando Sirius se dirige al cuadro de la señora gorda, es la voz de Remus la que lo llama desde el fondo de la sala común. Le esta sonriendo, deja el libro sobre la mesa de centro y comienza a caminar hacia él, una vez que ha llegado hasta él, caminan hacia el comedor.

Lo mejor que puede decir Sirius de su amigo Remus es que lo escucha y se ríe de algunos de sus chistes (algunos son muy simples y Remus solo sonríe con cortesía) además de que puede hablar con él de cosas profundas. Remus le agrada y también le agrada que sea él quien se quedó a hacerle compañía.

Hay tan poca gente que el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido hacer aparecer mesas redondas y más pequeñas para cada casa. Así que se sientan, aún hablando de lo mucho que se puede hacer la próxima luna (hablando en clave, por supuesto) y ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando los otros tres chicos se han ido y ellos son los únicos que quedan sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor; pero Sirius suelta la carcajada cuando voltea a ver alrededor y solo hay dos chicas en la mesa de Hufflepuff que están a punto de irse. La risa de Sirius es contagiosa y de pronto ambos comienzan a reírse sin razón conocida. Las chicas (que parecen de primer curso) se asustan, comienzan a correr hacia la puerta y eso, les causa todavía más risa.

A Sirius le gusta hacer reír a Remus, considera que una persona como él, debe reír por lo menos el doble o triple de lo que hace una persona normal, solo que se resiste; también cree que es sumamente fuerte aunque sea demasiado modesto y secretamente le admira, pero preferiría besar a Fang antes de aceptarlo.

Regresan a la sala común con frío y ganas de meterse en sus camas y no salir nunca más, pero en lugar, Remus continúa la lectura que dejó por la mañana sentado en el sofá frente al fuego y Sirius se tumba en otro sofá acompañado de su guitarra y comienza a fabricar una canción sin mucha atención, su mirada está perdida en un punto cercano al hombro de Remus. Está pensando en su sueño y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que lleva diez minutos tocando la misma nota. Remus lo vigila, por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta que lleva diez minutos tocando la misma nota pero no dice nada, finge que está muy concentrado en la lectura porque sabe que en cualquier momento hablará. Pero no habla, cambia la dirección de su mirada y continúa con su composición ésta vez con un poco más de concentración.

Ahora, Remus levanta la mirada y espera que le mire, conoce tan bien a este chico que sabe que algo le sucede, Sirius levanta la mirada de los trastes de su guitarra y le sonríe, no es una sonrisa normal (aunque bastante bien disimulada) y Remus no sabe porque pero hay algo en sus ojos que lo obliga a desviar la mirada unos segundos. Sirius vuelve a sonreír, deja la guitarra en el sofá y dice _"¿Quieres salir a jugar con la nieve, Moony?"_ la mirada juguetona que le ofrece es irresistible y acepta.

Son las dos de la tarde. Todos los jardines están llenos de nieve y hay un poco sol, se sientan donde no haya tanta nieve pero el sol pueda calentarlos "_El sol salió porque me quedé en Hogwarts, no pueden pasar ni un día, ni siquiera las navidades, sin mí"_ dice Sirius y Remus le contesta sonriendo _"Ha salido el sol, porque Hogwarts se alegra de que estés aquí sin hacer ninguna travesura"_ También se ríen, pero Remus no puede estar más de acuerdo en que nadie puede pasar ni un día sin él. De pronto Sirius se pone de pie y hace una bola de nieve que le lanza sin darle, pero Remus también se pone de pie y le lanza otra que se impacta en su hombro; de un momento a otro comienzan una batalla de bolas de nieve en la que ninguno se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. Corren, gritan, ríen a carcajadas y es Sirius quien termina rindiéndose y tirándose a la nieve con la respiración entrecortada, Remus se tumba a su lado y admira el cielo, señala hacia arriba haciendo una observación "_Esa de allá se parece a Padfoot_" pero Sirius refuta _"¡Vamos, Moony, parece un conejito! Padfoot es más salvaje, más… más como yo" _Remus suelta la carcajada, vamos, Sirius es tan salvaje que ha comenzado a hacer un angelito de nieve.

Finalmente, se ponen de pie y regresan al castillo, pasan a las cocinas a asaltar a los elfos y ellos como siempre les regalan pastelillos con entusiasmo aunque los chicos saben que se supone que tendrían que ser para el banquete.

Al llegar a su habitación, ya es hora de irse preparando para el banquete de nochebuena así que Remus se da una ducha y mientras Sirius espera su turno, se tumba en la cama con ganas de dormir un poco, aún le duele un poco el cuello. Sueña que está en los jardines, todo cubierto de nieve, incluso él y su acompañante, la misma persona del sueño anterior… sus labios están a punto de juntarse, se acercan… cada vez más… Sirius vuelve a despertar, esta vez no sobresaltado, solo un poco sorprendido. Remus ha entrado en la habitación con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y el cabello húmedo y Sirius sonríe… no sabe por qué, pero al mirarlo, sonríe ampliamente.

A las siete en punto, una vez vestidos con sus mejores vaqueros y forrados con suéteres (además de gorros navideños), bajan al banquete. Esta vez, no están las mesas redondas, hay una mesa larga con varias sillas, tan solo están los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, seis Slytherins, doce Hufflepuffs, cinco Gryffindors (contándolos a ellos) y dos Ravenclaws. Dumbledore los saluda con una sonrisa y les da la bienvenida con la mano, son los últimos en llegar.

Dumbledore se pone de pie y habla de la navidad, de familia, de amigos, unión, amor, paz, sabiduría, y lo importante que son las personas que amamos para poder salir adelante. Sirius no puede evitar voltear a mirar a Remus significativamente porque de no ser por él, ahora seguiría en la sala común tumbado con su guitarra y comiendo pastelillos. Remus le sonríe, le da una palmada cariñosa en la espalda y de pronto el sueño ya no le parece _tan imposible _además de que nadie lo nota pero algo sucede y ninguno puede despegar la mirada del otro. La comida ha aparecido frente a ellos, el profesor Dumbledore ha terminado de hablar y es el golpe del chico de tercer curso al lado de Remus el que logra deshacer la conexión.

Comienzan a comer, todo sigue como si no hubiera sucedido nada, hablan, ríen, incluso hablan con gente de las demás casas y después de una hora o tal vés más, los demás comienzan a bostezar y levantarse.

Remus ha terminado de comer desde hace rato y solo espera que Sirius termine su tercera ración de papas, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada pero ambos saben que nadie hablará acerca de lo que sucedió. Veinte minutos después, ambos se levantan y les sonríen a Dumbledore que les regresa la sonrisa ampliamente y a la profesora McGonagall que hace un esbozo de sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Ellos intercambian miradas sorprendidas y sueltan la carcajada, después se dan la vuelta y comienzan su camino hacia fuera _"La juventud, Minerva… Maravillosa época de la vida_" Dice Dumbledore mientras observa detenidamente cómo se alejan ambos chicos —Sirius con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus — y McGonagall no tiene ni idea de lo que habla, pero también los observa.

Ellos alcanzan a escuchar lo que dice Dumbledore y por enésima vez en el día se sonríen ampliamente, ésta vez no es la sonrisa de siempre, o por lo menos no para Sirius, que cruza una mirada más que confidente con Remus y lo entiende todo, absolutamente todo. Nada es una coincidencia, los sueños, su animago, su estancia en Hogwarts y no se trata de un sueño loco, se trata de _él _y también de_ esta noche_.

Salen del gran salón y el aire frío les da en la cara, Remus se dirige a la sala común pero Sirius lo jala hacia la dirección contraria, hacia los jardines. "_Sirius, es tarde_" dice resistiéndose un poco pero Sirius lo aprieta más contra él y acelera el paso un poco más "_Siempre supe que McGonagall estaba enamorada de mí, Remus y me alegra decirte que acabamos de confirmarlo" _comenta con egolatría _"¡Si es así, entonces también está enamorada de mí! vamos, ni siquiera fue una sonrisa"_ dice Remus entre risas. Han llegado a los jardines, una fina capa de nieve ha cubierto sus huellas a medias y está nevando levemente.

Caminan, vuelven a dibujar las huellas que la nieve ha cubierto débilmente solo que esta vez juntos, tan juntos que Remus cree que Sirius está ebrio o algo así pero sabe que no lo está y lo único que le queda es pensar que se ha vuelto bipolar "_No era un sueño, Remus, era una premonición, fácilmente podría arrebatarle el puesto a la profesora de adivinación_" Remus no sabe de lo que habla, ni siquiera le da tiempo de decir algo porque de pronto, Sirius está frente a él. No dice nada, mira sus ojos fijamente y extiende los brazos sobre sus hombros acercándose más a él, Remus sabe lo que está a punto de hacer pero está sorprendido ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Por qué nunca lo notó? Y Antes de que pueda hacerse más preguntas, Sirius lo besa suavemente, con lentitud, acaricia su mejilla y la desliza hasta su cabello haciendo que su gorro navideño caiga a la nieve. Un montón de dudas se asoman a la cabeza de Remus pero está tan emocionado que responde al beso con entusiasmo, cierra los ojos y sonríe, se deja llevar, incluso deja de tener frío a pesar de la nieve que comienza a caer más fuerte sobre sus cabezas.

Sirius se separa de él solo para mirarlo a los ojos y lo abraza, muy fuerte, tratando de que sepa que significa mucho más para él. _"Tuve un sueño, al principio parecía lo más loco y extraño del planeta, pero a lo largo del día descubrí que en serio tenía que cumplirse... Bueno no a lo largo del día a lo largo de 5 años"_ Remus sonríe… es tan extraño. Su cabello está lleno de nieve y es nochebuena además de que McGonagall no tarda en salir a gritarles, pero por primera vez parece no importarle, solo cierra los ojos y aspira fuertemente "_Serías un perfecto profesor de adivinación" _dice apretándolo un poco más hacia su pecho_ "Feliz navidad, Sirius"_ él suelta una carcajada perruna que resuena por todos los jardines y contesta _"Eso ya lo sé, Remus" _se separa un poco y le da un beso breve, pero no menos cariñoso _"Feliz navidad"_ acaricia su cabello, mira sus ojos y se desliza dentro de la miel dentro de sus ojos, solo para olvidar todo lo demás.


End file.
